Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Edge enhancement is one of several techniques for sharpening features in an image. Generally, an image includes objects bordered by regions where color, brightness, hue, contrast, and other characteristics of the image change. Such regions, which may be over relatively wide or narrow portions of the image, are called edges. Sharpening can mitigate image blur that may arise from imperfections of an optical portion (e.g., lens and/or mirrors) and an electronic portion of an imaging system. The visual appearance of an image can be significantly improved by enhancing edges and other details of the image. A number of general approaches used to sharp features of an image include applying a high pass filter to image data to extract high frequency image components, which are scaled by a gain and added back to the original image data to produce a sharpened image. Unfortunately, a high-pass filter is sensitive to noise, so any noise in the image or any artifacts resulting from image processing can be amplified. Other drawbacks that arise may include undesirable overshoot artifacts or halo artifacts due to over-sharpening of high contrast edges of the image.